


El café mañanero no es una opción

by NeusWastedLife



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, desde la wife con amor, para el husby
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con Gareth Mallory suelto, Eve tiene que guardarse el sarcasmo para otra hora del té. A lo mejor él es más de café y por eso ha rechazado siempre sus invitaciones. No porque sea su jefe ni nada tan comprometido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El café mañanero no es una opción

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Esta mierda de título sí es una opción. Stop. En realidad no piden café, pero podrían. Stop. Ironía. Stop. Me voy a la mierda. Stop.
> 
> PD: Digan lo que digan algunas traducciones, estos dos se tratan de usted. Salvo rosas excepciones (o cuando les da por ahí bcs reasons), en el MI6 no se tutea ni Cristo y menos con M de por medio. Too british.

Un día está en casa de su madre, con la que fuera su habitación convertida en otro cuarto de invitados, y finge que la nueva decoración del salón no parece sacada del sueño más escatológico de Dalí. Al otro día, sonríe frente a su última cita, como si para aguantar a un hijo sano del heteropatriarcado hubiera que ser una azafata de vuelo que no agrava el tono de voz ni para pedirle a un pasajero que deje de golpearse la cabeza contra la ventana y se siente. Todo sin despegarse de su móvil, ni jubilar ese tic compulsivo de desbloquearlo, mirarlo y volverlo a bloquear. 

«Disculpa, el trabajo». Y no tiene por qué dar explicaciones a nadie, pero sabe que no es un gesto precisamente educado y menos en los tiempos de zombis tecnológicos que corren. Aunque tampoco es muy educado partirle la nariz a un guardia de seguridad para que le deje tirar una granada por la ventana de uno de los edificios más altos del país, y bien que lo ha hecho alguna que otra vez por la patria y por su reina. 

Debería empezar a aplicar esa metodología tan contundente con su aparente vida de civil —ya lo hace para los gilipollas, al tipo de antes le deben de quedar un par de minutos—. Claro que a la hora de la verdad, su aparente vida de civil no se parece en nada a la de una empleada del servicio secreto británico. O servicio secreto de inteligencia, a pesar de que la inteligencia británica sea el auténtico secreto cuando hay hombres al mando. 

Con Gareth Mallory suelto, no obstante, Eve tiene que guardarse el sarcasmo para otra hora del té. A lo mejor él es más de café y por eso ha rechazado siempre sus invitaciones. No porque sea su jefe ni nada tan comprometido. 

 *****  

—No le hacía un aficionado a la caza del zorro.

—Es para mi cuñado.

—Oh, usted también tiene cuñados.

—No todo va a ser ponerle ojitos al primer ministro.

—Tampoco tenga prisa por romperle el corazón. Un poco más y podríamos mandar a Bond al parlamento vestido de tuno sin que pensaran que estamos siendo indiscretos. 

El despacho de Mallory transmite lo mismo que la antesala a una biblioteca con los días contados: decoración ceremoniosa y con cuidado de parecer muy sentimental, mobiliario ordenado al milímetro como si alguien todavía prestara atención a los detalles, ventanas abiertas para dar una falsa sensación de libertad y olor a libro viejo en los espacios más profundos. 

Seguramente las cosas que le preocupan a un hombre de semejante hábitat suelen ser bastante más crípticas que analizar la letra de Moneypenny allá por la tercera lectura de su informe, o fijarse en las ligeras cabriolas de sus rizos cuando está lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa y se inclina para fijarse en lo que le dice. Aunque tal vez no debieran descartarse los beneficios de la duda en mitad de la metáfora de una biblioteca, de las ruinas poderosas de algo que sigue dispuesto a caminar entre el cambio. A darle un codazo mientras se ajusta la corbata si hace falta. Mallory no es como el abanderado de la desfachatez 007, su cortesía parecería casual hasta para apretar el gatillo.  

—¿Tanto le cuesta imaginarme fuera de estas cuatro paredes?

—No será porque no lo intente, señor. 

Probablemente él no sepa que la mujer frente a la que aún se niega a bajar la guardia suele desayunar cada mañana libre en una biblioteca. Pero aprovecharse del espionaje para averiguarlo sería demasiado perturbador. 

—Esto está perfecto, señorita Moneypenny. Es todo por hoy. 

Es nada por mucho tiempo. 

*****

_Tener un l_ _í_ _o con tu secretaria_ , cliché de lo más catastrófico y de inevitables gérmenes sexistas, pero por fortuna, aquí se lo ahorra porque esa mujer no es ni una secretaria, ni remotamente suya. Y a decir verdad, el único lío que tiene con ella es el que se monta él solito en su cabeza. Tras preocuparse noche y día por contentar a las jefaturas de comunicaciones del gobierno, sin dejar de arriesgar la vida de miles de agentes en activo, le queda tiempo para preguntarse si lo de Moneypenny no se le estará yendo de las manos. A un ex-teniente coronel como él. 

Ni que eso significara algo. 

*****

Mallory se sorprende al contar los días que pasan sin una sola invitación para tomar el té. En efecto, prefiere el té, para algunas cosas no es ningún misterio inglés precisamente, aunque tampoco se le vaya a notar mucho con tanto hermetismo de manual. 

—¿Qué es eso? 

Hoy hay un regalo desenvuelto en el escritorio de Moneypenny.  

—Nada, un detalle de un admirador. 

Mañana tiene pensado proponérselo él esta vez. Así, de repente. 

—¿No será su cumpleaños?

—No, señor. 

Fue la semana pasada. El jefazo lo sabía, pero para el romanticismo sí que es todo un misterio. 

*****

La verdad es que Eve ya empieza a estar cansada del _nuevo M_ y sus dramas esquivos en toda esa historia que ambos alimentan en silencio. _Ambos_. Porque sí, resulta que Mallory no es el único que tiene una profesionalidad con la que lidiar en el asunto, quizá Eve acabe de salir hace poco de un modus operandi menos… sutil, pero lo cierto es que cualquier cliché que le preocupe a él, a ella le afectará por triplicado. Toda mujer del MI6, y el mundo entero, sabe de qué va, o puede ir, el cuento de _tener un l_ _í_ _o con tu jefe_. 

Así que menos remilgos y más lengua.

*****

Pasa en la biblioteca donde Moneypenny va a desayunar en su horario libre, lo más neutral que van a conseguir para una primera toma de contacto. Bajo ese cielo mal pintado de gris que ilustra las mañanas lánguidas de Inglaterra, junto al cristal de los ventanales aún sin limpiar para los primeros clientes del día. Se besan con una increíble falta de prisa, porque no están en el despacho, ni en el edificio de la agencia, ni en ninguno de sus domicilios personales. La intimidad es la justa y la ansiada al mismo tiempo. Hay un ligero temblor entre sus bocas que busca la excusa de aferrarse a algo mientras dure, de tocar al otro y placar dos barreras por una con la naturalidad del momento. Si es que puede haber algo de natural en comerse los morros por primera vez, de buena mañana y a dos pasos de la mesa en la que acaban de dejar sus abrigos. Puede que el de Mallory se haya caído al suelo y todo. 

Y no, no había otra manera más formal de describirlo. Ahora no tiene mucha pinta de que quieran usarla. 

—¿Les voy sirviendo algo? 

El camarero/bibliotecario está a dos pasos de ellos, con las manos entrelazadas delante del pecho y cara de haber interrumpido la misma demostración de afecto entre dos individuos que desayunan juntos antes de que la ciudad se levante. 

Vaya, es cierto, que eso también funciona como cafetería... 

Eve se muerde el amago de una sonrisa curiosa y Gareth —vamos a empezar a barajarle el nombre de pila después de haber probado su saliva— le dedica un vistazo casi desorientado por encima de lo que alcanza a ver con la mano de la mujer en su nuca. 

—Dos _Earl Grey_ y un poco de intimidad. 

Lo sabía.

*****

Mallory ya no tiene que aprovecharse del espionaje para averiguar dónde desayuna Moneypenny fuera del trabajo, y ésta ya no tiene que guardarse el sarcasmo para otra hora del té.

Quizá se lo reserve para la cama.

 


End file.
